Silent Love
by silgain
Summary: Naruko Memiliki jantung yang lemah sejak kecil dan naruto sebagai kakaknya selalu setia menemaninya. Namun semua berubah sejak Naruko divonis untuk mati dalam 24 jam kedepan. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada merka berdua?


**Disclaimer:**

 _Naruto_ adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Catatan:**

Well,cerita ini kubuat berdasarkan film yang pernah kutonton namun aku lupa apa itu judulnya. Jadi ya nikmati saja^^

* * *

 **The Silent Love**

 **Tahun 2010**

Naruko memandang keluar jendela yang berhadapan dengan sebuah jalan raya. Di dekat jalan raya itu, ada beberapa anak perempuan yang menggunakan seragam sekolah lucu tampak sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Tertawa lepas, memakai make up atau sesekali mereka menggoda lelaki tampan yang berjalan melewati mereka.

Naruko menatap mereka iri. Sejak lahir, ia mempunyai jantung yang lemah, sehingga ia harus tetap tinggal di rumah sakit. Tidak seperti anak yang sebaya dengannya, yang bisa bebas bermain keluar rumah dan bersekolah, Naruko tidak boleh lelah dan stress berlebih sebab dapat membahayakan jantungnya.

Apalagi, ia tidak pernah mengenal kasih sayang orang tuanya. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak ia kecil. Dan sekarang, ia hanya mempunyai seorang kakak laki-laki yang sangat peduli, dan sayang terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap menghampirinya dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan namun mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum. Laki-laki itu tidak mau membuat adik yang disayanginya cemas sedikitpun.

Naruko menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu berdecit. Lantas air mukanya langsung berubah sumringah tatkala tahu kalau kakaknya yang ia tunggu sejak tadi telah datang.

"Onii-chan.." teriaknya sambil memeluk kakaknya.

"Habis ini mau pergi ke taman?"

Naruko terdiam sejenak. "Boleh aja. Tumben kakak yang mengajakku?"

"Soalnya aku tahu kalau kau lagi bosan." jawab kakaknya sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku akan minta izin dulu ke Shizune Nee-san." lanjutnya.

"Sekarang aja kak!" pinta Naruko manja sambil menarik-narik lengan kakaknya.

Naruto memukul kepala Naruko ringan.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin? Saat aku membawamu jalan-jalan ke taman tanpa izin Shizune Nee-san?"

Naruko terkekeh, "Aku sudah lupa kak hehe.."

Naruto tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Naruko gemas. "Dasar kau ini.."

 **Sebulan yang lalu..**

Seorang wanita terduduk sendirian di kursi rodanya. Menikmati hangatnya suasana musim semi, setelah tumpukan salju mulai mencair. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran, dan ia menatapnya dengan terdiam. Berkemelut dengan pikirannya.

 _Kapan aku mati? Mengapa Tuhan tidak mencabut nyawaku saja?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Bunga-bunga sakura yang jatuh itu, terbang ditiup angin dan membelai pipinya. Ia tersenyum seolah-olah bunga sakura itu dapat mengenali dirinya, dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

Akhirnya wanita itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sakit ketika kursi rodanya tersandung batu. Wanita itu terjatuh. Ia ingin berdiri, namun tenaganya tak mampu untuk membuatnya berdiri tegak. Ia menatap sekeliling. Kosong. Tak ada sesiapa, hanya suara hembusan angin yang terdengar.

Ia terdiam. Tetap dengan posisinya yang tengkurap, tidak berusaha untuk bangkit. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak peduli dengan dirinya sendiri dan hidupnya kini. Sebab saat ini, ia memang sudah siap untuk mati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang lelaki.

Wanita itu mendongak, menatap lelaki itu yang wajahnya samar-samar terlihat karena tertutup sinar matahari. Ia mendelikkan matanya menyelidik memandang lelaki itu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Apa kau terluka? Ayo kubantu!"

"Tak usah kau pedulikan aku! Lagipula, apa pedulimu?"

Lelaki itu tidak menjawab, sebaliknya lelaki itu segera menggendongnya bak seorang putri, dan menaruhnya kembali duduk di atas kursi roda miliknya. Lalu lelaki itu berjungkuk. menumpukan lututnya di rerumputan agar pandangannya sejajar dengan wanita itu. Sambil memandang wanita itu, ia berkata.

"Terima kasih." Lelaki itu tersenyum.

Seketika wanita itu merasa malu, merasa tersindir. Ditambah kini ia melihat lelaki itu dengan jelas, tepat dihadapan wajahnya.

"Te.. terima kasih." ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sama-sama.. Aku Naruto. Siapa namamu?"

Wanita itu tergeragap. "Ka.. Karin."

"Nah Karin-chan.. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke ruanganmu. Jadi dimana ruanganmu?"

"Di.. di ruang 1204."

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantarmu." Ucap lelaki itu.

Seketika ia merasa jantungnya berdebar kencang. Dan ia tak kuasa menahan malu sehingga tanpa sadar, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

 **Tahun 2010, Ruangan Naruko**

Naruto berjalan bersama Hinata dalam diam, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, hendak menuju ruangan Naruko. Secara tak sengaja, tadi ia bertemu dengan Hinata di lobby, ketika ia dari ruangan Shizune Nee-san. Seperti biasa, tiap seminggu sekali, Hinata tak lupa menjenguk Naruko yang juga merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Hinata membawa sekantung plastik berisi makanan, yang nantinya akan mereka makan bersama.

Kini mereka tepat berada di depan ruangan Naruko. Naruto membuka handel pintu perlahan, dan terkejut melihat wajah Naruko yang tampak pucat, dengan tangan kirinya memegang dadanya. Mata Naruko memandang Naruto seakan ia meminta pertolongan. Lantas Naruto langsung panik dan menghampiri Naruko. Tampaknya serangan jantungnya kambuh.

"Naruko.." teriaknya.

"Cepat kau panggil dokter. Aku akan menjaga Naruko." suruh Hinata.

Tanpa mengiyakan lagi, ia langsung berlari memanggil Tsunade Baa-chan, dokter yang menangani Naruko dan juga Shizune Nee-san, perawat yang sudah dia anggap seperti Kakaknya sendiri. Tsunade memeriksa sejenak keadaan Naruko, dan terkejut saat mengetahui Naruko pingsan.

" Shizune, lekas panggil perawat yang lain dan bawa Naruko segera ke ruang ICU." perintah Tsunade tegas.

Naruto memandang adiknya cemas. "Dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanyanya kepada Tsunade.

Tsunade memandang Naruto sekilas, "Aku tidak tahu sebelum ia mendapat perawatan lebih lanjut." jawabnya lalu bergegas pergi.

 **Ruang ICU**

Naruto terdiam miris melihat adiknya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang tidur ICU dengan balutan infus. Pasalnya ia tak tega melihat adiknya yang kecil itu terus-menerus mengalami penderitaan. Lalu pintu ruang ICU berdecit. Tsunade keluar dari ruangan itu setelah melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap Naruko. Tanpa ragu, Naruto langsung menghampiri beliau. Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruko?"

Tsunade-sensei memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya, "Tampaknya gawat. Naruko harus menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung segera selama 24 jam ini. Kalau tidak.." Tsunade terdiam sejenak. "ia bisa kehilangan nyawanya." jawabnya yang mengejutkan Naruto.

"Apa? La.. lakukan saja Baa-chan. Kalau itu bisa menyembuhkan Naruko. Apapun akan aku lakukan!"

Tsunade menghela nafas. "Namun pasokan jantung dengan darah B+ kebetulan sekali sedang tidak ada."

"Bagaimana dengan jantung buatan?"

"Sayang sekali, pasokannya juga tidak ada."

Naruto menggemeretakkan giginya. "Sial!" rutuknya sambil memukul dinding. Darah perlahan mengalir dari kepalan tangan kanannya.

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri!" Titah Tsunade. "Kita tunggu sampai setengah hari ini. Apa ada pasien yang meninggal karena mati otak.." lanjutnya lalu pamit.

Naruto menghempaskan dirinya di kursi. Berpikir bagaimana adiknya nanti bila ia telat mendapatkan transplantasi jantung. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mempunyai pikiran itu! Hinata berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Ia duduk disebelahnya, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Naruto.

"Aku akan membantumu Naruto.." kata Hinata lirih.

"Membantu? Membantu apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Aku akan membantunya mencari pasokan jantung untuknya!" katanya tegas.

Naruto terdiam terpaku. Perkataan Hinata, seolah merasuki dirinya, dan menyadarkannya bahwa saat ini ia tidak boleh berdiam diri saja. Sebab ini demi keselamatan adiknya tercinta juga.

"Kau benar! Ayo kita cari sama-sama! Semoga saja hari ini ada pasien mati otak!"

 _Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku kehilangan lagi orang yang aku sayang.._

 **Karin – Ruang Operasi**

Saat ini, Karin sudah dalam keadaan siap mental. Pasalnya, setelah ia bertemu dengan Naruto, ia telah menemukan kembali semangat hidupnya. Dan kalaupun operasi ini gagal, ia sangat yakin masih dapat melakukan hal yang lebih berguna dengan kematiannya.

 _Bagaimana kabarnya Naruto ya?_ tanyanya dalam hati. _Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi sebelum menghadapi operasi.._

"Baiklah Karin-chan.. Kami akan membiusmu total. Ini tidak akan terasa sakit." ucap seorang dokter yang akan mengoperasinya, Kabuto-sensei.

Karin memandang dokter tersebut dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya. Akihiko-sensei balik menatap Karin dengan tatapan bingung. Seolah ia mengerti bahwa ada yang ingin Karin katakan kepadanya.

"Katakan saja, kau tak perlu sungkan kepadaku."

Hinata berlari menghampiri Naruto yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang perawat, di depan ruangan Naruko. Naruto menyadari akan keberadannya ketika langkahnya semakin lama semakin terdengar. Ia berlari di koridor rumah sakit. Padahal sudah ada peringatan jelas bahwa tidak diperbolehkan berlari di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit.

Lalu Naruto menoleh, memandangnya, dan memperhatikannya dengan wajah penasaran. Tampak sekali wajah Hinata sumringah.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku menemukannya!" teriak Hinata mengagetkan dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Orang itu! Kudengar, ada pasien mati otak. Dan kita bisa mentransplantasikan jantungnya untuk Naruko-chan, Naruto.. Sekarang mereka sedang mempersiapkan operasi." ucap Hinata terharu sambil memeluk Naruto.

Naruto terdiam terpaku. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Akhirnya Tuhan membantunya.. Ia melirik kedalam ruangan Naruko. Dan memandang adiknya dengan pandangan nanar.

 _Syukurlah Naruko.. Dengan begini, kau akan sembuh._

Dengan langkah tergesa, Naruto segera menghampiri ruangan Tsunade, dokter yang bertanggung jawab menangani Naruko. Ia memandang Tsunade tegas, seolah ingin mengetahui jawabannya atas Naruko. Tsunadei memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum, seolah mengetahui maksud kehadirannya di ruangannya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir.. Serahkan Naruko kepada kami. Aku sudah menganggapmu dan Naruko seperti cucuku sendiri. Jadi, aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya!" kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

Naruto membalas perkataan itu dengan memberikan seulas senyuman. Syukurlah.. Kali ini, Naruko bisa diselamatkan.

 **Setelah Operasi..**

Waktu terus bergulir, Naruto terus menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan penuh cemas bersama Hinata. Tiba-tiba pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan seorang dokter keluar dari pintu tersebut. Ia masih menggunakan pakaian operasi berwarna hijau dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Melihat itu, langsung saja Naruto menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruko?" ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Walau nadanya terdengar sarat akan kecemasan.

Tsunade tersebut menyingkap sedikit maskernya yang menutupi mulutnya. "Untuk saat ini, keadaannya cukup memuaskan. Dia butuh waktu untuk memulihkan kondisinya." jawabnya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega mendengar kabar itu.

 _Syukurlah.. Aku tak perlu kehilangannya.._

"Lalu apakah kami boleh melihatnya?" Hinata ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Maaf.. untuk sekarang tidak bisa. Setelah ini, dia akan dipindahkan ke ruang pasien. Disana, kau bisa menemuinya.."

"Terima kasih Baa-chan!" Naruto tersenyum.

Tsunade membalas senyuman Naruto dengan anggukan. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang bersyukur lega.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Naruto dengan langkah perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan Naruko. Tampak Naruko tengah asyik memperhatikan beberapa anak perempuan yang menggunakan seragam sekolah lucu tampak sedang bercengkerama dengan teman-teman lainnya. Memperhatikan mereka satu persatu.

Baru saja Naruto hendak mengejutkan Naruko, saat ia berkata.

"Aku tahu itu kau, onii-chan.."

Naruto terkejut.

"Kau menyadari kedatanganku ya?" Tanya Naruto padanya.

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum tenang.

"Tentu saja.. Suara pintu itu terdengar sekali.." jawabnya dengan suara parau.

Naruto terdiam, namun kemudian ia berlari menghampiri ranjang Naruko dan lantas memeluknya, membuat Naruko terperanjat dan jantungnya bergemuruh cepat.

Tampaknya Naruto menyadari perubahan Naruko. Ia segera melepas pelukannya dan memandang kedua bola mata adiknya lekat-lekat. Naruko semakin salah tingkah.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Naruko menghindari kontak mata dengan kakaknya. Saat ini perasaannya sangat aneh dan tak jelas.

"Hei.. wajahmu pucat, apa perlu kupanggil dokter?" kini Naruto mulai cemas.

"Tak apa kak. Aku baik-baik saja.."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar kak. Oh iya.. kau bawa apa? Apa itu es krim?" Naruko mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia memandang tangan Naruto yang membawa sesuatu.

"Iya.. aku bawa es krim kesukaanmu rasa teh hijau."

"Hontou?"

Naruto mengeluarkan es krim itu dari kantung plastik dan memberinya kepada Naruko.

"Arigatou onii-chan.." Naruko tersenyum.

Naruko langsung membuka segel es krim tersebut dan memakannya dengan lahap seraya menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya yang tak beraturan. Tiba-tiba tangan Naruto tergerak untuk mengelap sudut bibir Naruko. Sesaat, wajah mereka dekat sekali, dan itu membuat Naruko terkejut. Jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar.

"Kamu ini kebiasaan deh, makannya selalu belepotan."

Naruko terdiam kaku. Naruto memandangnya heran.

"Ada apasih denganmu?"

Naruko segera menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas.

"Wajahmu merah sekali Naruko. Akan kupaggilkan Baa-chan." tukas Naruto seraya berlari dengan kencang, keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Naruko memandang kepergian kakaknya itu sambil menekan dadanya.

 _Ada apa dengan jantungku? Mengapa deg-degan seperti ini?_

"Baa-chan, Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Itulah pertama kali yang ditanyakan Naruto setelah Tsunade memeriksa kondisi Naruko.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Jantungnya juga dalam kondisi normal, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

Tsunade tersenyum. "Apa ada lagi yang dikeluhkan?" Tsunade-sensei memandang Naruko. Tampak Naruko menatap Tsunade-sensei ragu.

"Hm.. ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Mengapa jantungku sering sekali berdebar-debar?" Naruko bertanya dengan ragu.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah dengan jantungmu.. Namun, untuk lebih tepatnya, aku harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

"Baiklah.. Terima kasih Baa-chan." Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

"Aku permisi dulu." Tsunade melangkah pergi.

Kini tinggal Naruto dan Naruko berdua di ruangannya. Naruto duduk di bangku yang letaknya di samping ranjang Naruko. Ia menundukkan wajahnya. Naruko memandang kakaknya bingung.

"Ada apa kak?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya.. kau tidak bisa pulang begitu saja ya?"

Naruko mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudnya?" Tanya Naruko tidak mengerti.

Ia menghela nafas sejenak. "Sebenarnya, Tsunade memperbolehkanmu pulang, lusa nanti. Tapi tampaknya, melihat kondisimu saat ini, kau harus tetap tinggal di rumah sakit."

Naruko terkejut. "Kenapa? Aku tahu, kau mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, tapi tidak dengan kau merenggut kebebasanku kak. Itu tidak adil! Sebab sejak dulu aku sangat menginginkan kebebasan, dan kau tahu itu kan?" Naruko mulai berteriak. Tampaknya ia sangat tidak setuju dengan pilihan kakaknya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Aku tahu itu, sebab yang menginginkan kebebasan bukan hanya kau saja, Naruko."

Naruko terdiam mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto. Lalu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dan menatap Naruko. Seketika Naruko tak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Antara perasaan cemas, kecewa dan takut bercampur jadi satu.

"Tak masalah kan, jika kau tinggal disini sementara lagi?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Sepertinya tak ada lagi yang bisa Naruko lakukan untuk membantah kakaknya yang sangat cemas terhadapnya. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya agar ia tetap tinggal disini.

 **Berhari-hari kemudian..**

Naruko terbangun dari tidurnya, dan melihat kakaknya tertidur pulas. Ia tertidur di sofa dekat ranjang tidurnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terlihat kedinginan oleh pendingin ruangan.

Naruko tak mengerti. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini jantungnya selalu saja berdebar tiap kali ia berada di dekat kakaknya. Ia juga tak mengerti, mengapa ia sekarang tak bisa menatap kedua bola mata Naruto yang tampak begitu teduh. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha memikirkan itu, ia tetap tak menemukan jawabannya.

Naruko bangun sambil membawa selimutnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri kakaknya dan memberikan selimut itu padanya.

"Watashi wa suki desu, Naruto." Katanya tanpa sadar sambil menyelimuti kakaknya.

Ia terdiam terpaku disana beberapa saat seolah baru menyadari bahwa ia tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan. Perkataan yang akan merubah segalanya. Namun ia tak habis pikir. Ia merasa tidak mengucapkan perkataan itu sama sekali, tetapi perkataan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Seakan-akan itu adalah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dan sekarang, jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan keras.

 _Kenapa ini?_

Ia terus bertanya dalam hati. Apakah ia mulai menyadari kalau ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya? Namun perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan seorang adiknya kepada kakaknya. Melainkan perasaan seorang perempuan yang menaruh rasa terhadap seorang laki-laki.

Ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Mata pipihnya yang indah, pipinya yang tirus, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning berkilau, tubuhnya yang kurus sebab banting tulang untuk membiayakan pengobatan dirinya, dan tangannya yang besar.

Naruko masih ingat, kenangan mereka saat masih kecil. Dulu, Naruto yang tingginya sejajar dengan Naruko, bermain pasir di taman rumah sakit. Tangannya yang kecil menggandeng Naruko agar tidak terjatuh. Terkadang memeluk Naruko ketika Naruko menangis tidak ingin makan obat. Naruko akan selalu ingat itu dan sangat bersyukur kakaknya bisa mendampinginya sampai sekarang ini.

Namun perlahan-perlahan, Naruto terlihat beda. Dimulai dari tingginya yang tiba-tiba mulai melebihinya, tidak terjangkau lagi. Tangannya yang besar, bahu yang bidang, rambutnya yang panjang, pandangannya yang ramah, poninya yang terurai, ekspresinya yang cuek namun hangat, dan itu semua tidak seperti Naruto yang dulu lagi.

Naruko masih memperhatikan Naruto. Dia sungguh tak kuasa menahan gejolak air matanya yang seketika menyesakkan dadanya. Ia takut bila nanti Naruto akan meninggalkan dirinya. Sungguh ia tak kuasa.

 _Aku sayang kakak.._ katanya dalam hati sambil mengecup dahinya, lalu tersenyum.

Kemudian, ia kembali ke ranjang tidurnya, dan kembali tidur. Namun sebelum tidur, ia bertekad untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya untuk dirinya. Sebab orang itulah yang telah memberikannya kehidupan, dan membiarkannya telah merasakan hidup sekali lagi.

"Watashi wa suki desu, Naruto."

Naruto mendengar sayup-sayup suara Naruko. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, dan bangun dari tidurnya, ketika ia mengintip Naruko tengah berada di hadapannya. Seketika, Naruto tak berani untuk membuka matanya. Sebab tadi ia mendengar Naruko mengatakan sesuatu, dan itu cukup mengejutkannya.

Ia terus terdiam dengan pikirannya yang memenuhi otaknya sambil pura-pura tertidur. Naruto tak menyangka, adiknya sendiri, akan berkata seperti itu. Ya.. Kata-kata yang sangat ajaib. Namun, Naruto mencoba berpikir bahwa perkataan itu hanyalah sebuah simbol rasa sayang Naruko kepadanya. Rasa sayang adik terhadap kakaknya, dan bukan yang lain.

Tiba-tiba, Naruko mengecup dahi Naruto. Ia sungguh terkejut, tetapi mencoba untuk tetap menyembunyikan rasa itu. Seketika jantungnya langsung ebrdebar-debar. Sampai ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki Naruko menjauh darinya, dan ia mengintip untuk melihat keadaan, baru ia membuka kedua matanya.

 _Kecupan ini.. apa artinya?_

Naruko terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika cahaya mentari pagi menyinari wajahnya. Ia menggeliat, mengucek-ngucek matanya menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang masih tersisa dan kemudian berusaha untuk bangun. Ia melirik ke sofa tempat kakaknya tidur, namun ia mendapati kakaknya sudah tidak ada ditempatnya. Barangkali, kakaknya sudah pergi bekerja.

Terdengar dari luar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Pintu dibuka perlahan. Naruko menoleh, menatap seseorang yang muncul dari balik pintu itu. Dia adalah Shizune Nee-san.

"Ohayou.." sapanya kepada Naruko sambil tersenyum.

Naruko membalas senyuman tersebut.

"Ohayou.."

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata. Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu.." kata Shizune Nee-san dengan lembut. Ia menaruh sarapan berupa sepiring bubur, segelas air putih, dan tak lupa beberapa obat yang tetap harus dikonsumsinya di atas laci samping ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih Nee-san."

"Makan yang banyak ya, Naruko-chan." katanya terakhir kali sebelum beranjak dari ruangan itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruko tersadarkan oleh sesuatu. Ia ingin menyelidiki, siapa orang yang telah mendonorkan jantung untuknya. Dan ia berniat untuk menanyakan ini kepada Shizune Nee-san.

 _Mungkin Nee-san tahu sesuatu._

"Chotto matte kudasai.."

Shizune Nee-san segera berbalik dan memandang Naruko. "Sumimasen?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyanya.

Shizune Nee-san tersenyum. "Tentu. Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kau tahu seseorang yang sudah mendonorkan jantung untukku?"

Shizune Nee-san berpikir sejenak.

"Ah aku tahu. Namanya Karin Uzumaki."

"Siapa dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawatnya?"

"Kabuto-sensei. Kau tahu dia kan?"

Naruko mengangguk. "Arigatou.. Aku akan kesana untuk bertanya lebih lanjut padanya."

"Perlu kuantar?"

Naruko tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iie, arigatou.."

Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ruangan Kabuto-sensei. Dokter yang menangani Karin. Karin adalah orang yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya. Orang yang telah berjasa untuk hidupnya.

"Kabuto-sensei.." panggilnya saat melihat Kabuto-sensei hendak masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kabutoo-sensei pun segera menoleh. "Naruko.. Ada apa?"

"Apa anda kenal dengan pasien anda yang bernama Karin?"

Kabuto-sensei terdiam sejenak. "Ya.. Dia salah satu pasien dibawah pengawasanku."

"Jadi.. benar kalau Karin yang telah mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?"

"Ooh.. jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya ya?"

Naruko mengangguk. "Aku mengetahuinya dari Shizune Nee-san. Beliau yang memberitahukannya kepadaku. Jadi itu benar?"

"Ya.. Memang benar. Dialah yang telah mendonorkan jantung untukmu."

"Tapi.. kenapa? Bukankah dia tak kenal padaku? Aku pun juga tak mengenalinya. Mengapa ia mau menolong orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya?"

"Kau tahu? Untuk menolong seseorang, kita tak perlu harus mengenal orang itu. Jadi maksudmu, kita harus menolong orang yang hanya kita kenal saja? Tidak begitu.. Satu hal yang harus kukatakan kepadamu. Mungkin, kau tidak mengenalnya, tetapi, dia mengenalimu. Sama dengan halnya dia mengenal kakakmu."

"Kakakku? Maksud anda Naruto?"

Kabuto mengangguk.

"Bisakah anda ceritakan lebih lanjut tentang Karin, sensei?"

 **Naruko pov.**

Aku keluar dari ruangan Kabuto-sensei, dan kembali menuju ruanganku dengan langkah gontai. Sekarang aku menyadari semuanya, mengapa jantungku selalu berdebar bila berada di samping kakak. Itu karena Karin menyukai Naruto. Dan jantung ini selalu bereaksi ketika berada di dekat Naruto.

Aku memegang dada sebelah kiriku, dan merasakan jantungku berdebar pelan. Jantung seseorang yang menyukai kakakku. Dan sekarang aku mengerti, mengapa aku mempunyai perasaan itu, sebab orang yang mendonorkan jantungnya untuk diriku, juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama.

Tetapi semua sudah jelas. Aku dan Naruto adalah kakak adik kandung. Kami tidak bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari itu. Aku sudah tidak waras bila tetap menginginkan perasaan itu terus berlanjut. Sekarang, satu-satunya jalan adalah membiarkan semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Membiarkan diriku memendam perasaan. Dengan begitu, tak akan ada luka yang ditinggalkan. Dan kami tetap bisa bersama selamanya..

 **Naruto pov.**

Aku mengakui, bahwa sejak dulu, aku sangat menyayangi adikku sendiri. Aku sangat menginginkan adikku bahagia walau harus mengorbankan kebahagianku sendiri. Sebab, aku ingin melihat senyum di wajah adik semata wayangku itu. Ingin melihat tawa dan kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Aku tahu, walau kini perasaan kami sama, isi hatiku sama dengan Naruko, namun aku tidak bisa menepiskan kenyataan kalau kami adalah kakak adik. Kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan kalau kami saudara kembar. Suatu ikatan yang jalinannya sangat kuat, sejak didalam kandungan.

Aku tidak ingin merusak ikatan itu dengan mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ya.. Aku akan kehilangan adikku bila aku mengatakannya. Itu tidak akan menghasilkan sesuatu, malah akan berbuah kehancuran. Aku lebih memilih untuk mencintainya diam-diam. Dan memilih untuk menyimpan rasa ini.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, perasaanku kini, hanya tertuju untuk Naruko. Aku tahu, kami tidak akan bersama sebagai pasangan kekasih, tapi jiwaku ini terlahir hanya untuk Naruko. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mencintai wanita lain selain Naruko.

Biar saja orang lain tidak mengetahuinya, dan hanya aku sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Sebab dengan begini, tidak ada seorangpun yang akan merasakan kehilangan. Tidak aku, tidak juga Naruko.

* * *

Akhir kata, Terima kasih telah membaca dan mohon kritik saran dan review jika berkenan.


End file.
